The present invention relates to a transformable folding electric scooter.
Electric scooters are getting popular for good reasons. It is simple, compact, and multi-purposeful in many situations.
Still there are many issues to solve for further improvement in the community.
As for the size, the more compact, the better. And if it is foldable, there may be an infinite potentiality for smart folding.
In addition to the spatial flexibility, the scooter must be multi-purposeful in a creative sense, enabling the scooter used in many otherwise distinct fields of usage.
Accordingly, a need for a transformable folding electric scooter has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.